Medium voltage electrical equipment, such as adjustable frequency drives, typically includes circuitry that operates at relatively high voltages (e.g., multiple kV) that can pose a risk of high-energy arcs. Such arcs may generate gasses, flame, pressure and debris, which may damage vulnerable circuitry, such as control circuitry. While arc-generating and arc-vulnerable circuitry may be housed within respective compartments (e.g., cubicles) of an equipment enclosure, gasses, flame, pressure and debris produced by an arc in one compartment can enter adjacent compartments.
It can be particularly challenging to seal between compartments particularly in areas where cables enter/exit/pass between the compartments. For an arc resistant enclosure to achieve a 2B rating, it must be able to withstand an arc without allowing gasses to enter the control cubicle. The control cubicle often contains many wires and cables that enter and exit the cubicle. If the cable passageway is not sealed, gasses could potentially breach the cubicle. Conventional methods of sealing, such as using silicone RTV, may be undesirable as a manufacturing process because it may be difficult to obtain a positive seal around cable bundles and because results may vary from one installer to another. In addition, movement of cables (particularly when placed across a hinge) can pull at the silicone and break the seal.